Together
by Bumblebee2000
Summary: Wie währe es wenn Bumblebee und arcee ein paar sind


Seit die Autobots Megatron und seine Decepticons besiegt haben ist auf ihrem Planeten langsam wieder frieden optimus sein tot wurde Bumblebee zum Neuen Prime Autobots sind jetzt dabei mit Hilfe der Cons Cybertron wieder aufzubauen unter dem Commando von arbeiten die Autobots an der wieder herstellung von Cybertron ,

Szenen wecksel

Arcee und Nockout gingen durch das alte Kriegsschiff der Decepticons um dort die Überreste der Relikte zu finden „ hey Arcee „sagte Nockout als er stehen blieb „ bist du und Bumblebee zufällig ein Paar " das Nächte was er mit bekam war eine Hand in seinem Gesicht „ Nein wie kommst du darauf ?" fragte sie ihn wütend „ ihr beide redet dauernt so und schaut euch immer so verliebt an außerdem währt ihr ein escht gutes paar „ Er bedäckte sein Gesicht damit er nicht wieder eine hand daran geschlagen bekommt."nein wir sind kein paar" antwortet sie mürrisch zurücklaufen dachte Arcee über die Worte von Nockout nach natürlich ist Bumblebee süß,ein escht guter Freund und irgendwie auch escht heiß aber sie hatte noch nie daran gedacht mit ihm einzige für den sie sich bis jetzt interessiert hab war Cliff und schon früher hat sie sich mehr für ihn als für Bee interessiert,aber wenn sie zurück denkt war bee immer für sie da und hat ihr immer Arcee daran endlich daheim ist,legt sie sich ins bett und schläft

Arcee´s Traum

_Arcee war wieder in der Gefangenschaft von Starscream alles spielte sich genauso wie in der Vergangenheit ab nur das anstatt Cliff Bumblebee in den Raum kam und das jetzt Bumblebee gefoltert kam auch der Teil wo Cliff getötet wurde aber diesemal mit Bumblebee,so musste arcee mit ansehen wie Bumblebee ein schwert durch die Brust gehauen wurde_

Realität

Sie schreckt auf als sie dies Träumte,sie machte sich langsam sorgen das sie wirklich in Bumblebee verliebt ist , eigentlich hätte sie ja nichts dagegen aber sie war immer noch so mit dem tot von cliff beschäftigt das sie noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung plötzlich klopft es an ihrere Tür"ja" sagte sie etwas genervt da sie nur noch wieder schlafen wollte und keine lust hatte jetzt noch mit optimus zu ihrer Überraschung stand auf ein mal Bumblebee in ihrem Zimmer"hey alles in Ordnung" fragte er als er sich zu ihr aufs bett hockt „ ja mir geht es gut ich hatte nur einen schrägen Traum „ bei diesem Satz wurde sie etwas rot und schaute verlegen weg" willst du darüber reden ?" „eigentlich nicht „ aber bumblebee schaute sie mit so einen Blick an wo sie nicht anders konnte „ Ich schätze ich bin in dich verliebt" bumblebee schaute sie verwirrt an „ du schätzt „ meinte er „du weißt was ich meine „ sagte sie verlegen „das du mich magst ?" fragte er um sicher zu stellen das er sich nicht verhört hat"ja „ sie musste weg schauen weil ihr Gesicht jetzt rot ist sie hatte angst das sie damit ihre Freundschaft kaputt gemacht hat .Doch er sagte beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie auf den Mund,zog aber schnell wieder den Kopf zurück , er dachte er hätte etwas falsches getan oder das er zu schnell gewesen war jetzt total rot geworden und Bumblebee auch,Beide schauten sich eine lange Zeit an jeder hatte angst etwas falsches zu beugten sich wieder langsam nach vorne und küssten schlafen friedlich neben einander Arcee am morgen aufwacht ist das erste was sie merkte das bumblebee nicht mehr da ist,da sie nicht wusste wo er ist steht sie auf um ihn zu suchen,sie ging in sein Zimmer aber dort war er nicht also ging sie los um jemanden zu suchen der weiß wo bumblebee ist" smocki weißt du wo Bumblebee ist ?" rief sie Smockscream zu der ihr über den weg läuft „ Ja er müsste im Tempel von Iacon sein „ „ danke" sagte arcee schnell und ging los um ihn zu etwa 10 Minuten kommt sie endlich im Tempel an"bumblebee bist du hier ?" fragte sie als sie in den Tempel geht „ ja bin ich „hörte sie von hinten jemand sagen „ was gibt es „ arcee geht dahin wo die stimme her kommt und findet bumblebee an einem Monitor sitzen „ ich erhielt heute eine Nachricht wir haben den alten Stützpunkt der Decepticons gefunden „ antwortet er.


End file.
